The Adventurous Adventures of Yoshi and Co!
by XenoPenguin
Summary: The adventures that no one knows about, or has played about, because Yoshi's are never wellknown!
1. Prologue

Prologue – Character Bios (And a short beginning)

This is my first time writing a story about Mario and Luigi, but I usually don't write about the actual characters, mostly about side characters that I think don't get enough attention. This is the story of a bunch of Yoshi's that represent some of my friends. The story is also partially based off of the game, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time.

This story is mostly dialogue, you know, not really a big "story" with a narrator, mostly just Blue, me, talking a little and a "scene."

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Regular Yoshi Speech – (Regular Yoshi Speech)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here are the character bios, all based on REAL people, one of which uses Fanfiction. (The one that goes on FanFics is my friend, currently he's got a story out, and he's lucky. He makes his stories in places where people read them…)

Blue Yoshi – Me. Simple as that. I'm totally blue, and somewhat witty. I like to make my buddy Black and Red Yoshi ticked off at me.

Black and Red Yoshi – My friend, Bernar-Uh, Cor-I mean, Zero-Laser. Yeah. I have another friend called Cory, and the only difference is the e! So Cory called Corey (this one) Bernard. It stuck. And now Black and Red doesn't like us. He wanted to be Black and Red, and since that's really long, he'll be… Hmm… Well he wanted to be called Misaki, but really, have you ever heard of a Yoshi called Misaki??? Well, we'll call him RB then, for Red and Black.

Black and Green Yoshi – One of my emo friends. He doesn't cut or anything, just he's really… quiet. He's silent, reserved, and he's plain awesome.

Red Yoshi – Another friend. Big, curly hair, tall, fast, etc. One of the most popular kids in the school.

Maybe there might be other characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

So RB and I were walking down a street, when all of a sudden we saw this big, giant green and purple egg.

RB: (I wonder what's inside that egg…)

Blue: (Why don't you open it?) Snickers silently

RB walked over to the egg and picked it up.

RB: (Wow, this thing is heavy!)

He dropped it and it opened. A giant Yoob (mutant Yoshi that is kind of like the Shroobs, which are alien Toads) popped out of the broken egg, and stared at RB.

RB: (AAAGGHHH!!!!)

RB got licked up by the Yoob and started yelling for help. I just walked over to the Yoob and gave it a high five.

Yoob: (Oh yeah! We rule!!!)

We heard a really deep voice: (Hey, what you in fer'?)

RB: (I didn't know that there was a big giant mutant thingy in that egg…)

Deep Voice: (Yeah. It's pretty comfy in here, though. Lotsa food droppin' in, all the time.)

RB: (How do you get out???)

Deep Voice: (You don't.)

RB: (…)

RB: (Hey, why's Blue still out there???)

Blue: (Uh…)

RB: (BLUE!!!!!)

Blue: (Hey, you can't get me now!)

RB: (…)

I walked away with the Yoob following me, chatting away the rest of the day.

Later that day, the Yoob burped RB up, and turned back into and egg and rolled away.

RB: (What was that all about!?!)

Blue: (Sorry. I thought that was funny.)

RB: (FUNNY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?)

Blue: (Yup.)

Red walked over.

Red: (Hey, guys. Hey Green, why are you covered in weird smelly gunk?)

Blue: (He got swallowed by my friend, the Yoob.)

Red and I laughed together.

We walked back home (with RB complaining about how we always treat him as though he was dumb (like usual)), unknowing that our adventure was going to start tomorrow, at midnight exactly…


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One – The Beginning…

Authors Note: I just beat the game last night, and so I might have forgotten some of the details. Sorry it took so long for me to update; I've got to swim every day, do my Chinese HW, 7th grade HW, play piano, etc. Yeah… It may be a little while for my next chapter.

AGGGHHH!!! My friend keeps requesting so many changes to his character!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I was walking down a dark alley between some big shops and everything, with RB. All of a sudden, we saw a giant… Mushroom??? Well there were two… So I grabbed one and gave RB one, and then…

RB: (What do you think this shroom will do?)

Blue: (I dunno.)

RB: (Is this another trick?)

Blue: (No… Duh.)

RB: (I don't believe you.)

Blue: (Fine, we'll have half of each shroom, then.)

RB: (You first.)

Blue: (Fine.)

I grabbed the shrooms and ripped them in half and shoved them both down my throat. _Man they tasted good!!!_

Blue: (Hey… Can I have the other pieces?)

RB: (No. Why? It must be good! I'm gonna guzzle them down!!!)

RB choked down the shroom and started choking.

RB: (Gah… Choke Cough Man that shroom was bitter!!!)

Blue: (Aha! Mine was sweet!)

RB: (Shut up! I hate you…)

All of a sudden I felt faint…

RB: (Hey… Blue, are you ok? You seem faint… Blue! BLUE!!!! NOOOO! NOOOOOO DON'T DISSAPEAR AND LEAVE ME HERE!!! NO!)

I felt… Powerful! _So… powerful… must… control… self…_

RB fell over and a bright light started glowing over him, and a weird suit that was kind of ninja-like (armor) showed up, and it was all red and black, like his colors… A large katana popped up on his back… His eyes turned glowing red!!! That scared me.

RB (In a deep voice that I'm not going to bother repeating): Hello, mortal. It is your time to die.

Blue: Woah! We can talk without parentheses anymore!!!

RB: …

Blue: I… Guess it's time to die now?

RB: MUHAHAH!!!!

RB attacked me, but when he hit me, I… ripped apart into many little nano-bots??? Nice!!! I shot out a large blast at RB and I realized that I had the power to make up powers, and the only reason I knew that was… The nano-bots??? Weird. I dodged RB's next attack, and then there was a giant explosion where RB stood, and I looked around, expecting RB behind me, but what do you know, RB is in the sky!!! My nano-bots shot him up in the air!!! I stood up and grew wings, and attacked RB. He fell to the ground, shaking his head.

RB: What happened...?

[Nano-Blue: We got awesome powers!!! You're super powerful, and I can morph because of my nano-bot composition, and I can use whatever power I think up!

RB: Well that's cheap. Why do you get the cool powers???

Blue: Hey, I do have to regenerate my nanos, you know.

RB: And… I guess I should have a weakness???

Blue: I guess… I think it's that you have no mind when you're in your killer form. Right now you're normal again.

RB: Nice!!!

Blue: Just don't attack me anymore, please.

RB: Fine. Even though I bet that it's because you are actually weak.

I made RB start to float.

RB: Ok!!! Fine!!! Sorry!!!

I let him fall.

I flew us home (RB on a nano-board). We had a really confusing day…


	3. Failure and Saving the Solar System

Chapter Two – Powers

_???: (Ahh!! Help me!)_

_Blue: Wha??? I'm coming!_

_I shot off to the young yoshiette, one that I knew from somewhere…_

_???: (Oh my! A nano-yoshi??? Thank the Egg!)_

_Blue: I am here, my fair yoshiette._

_???: (Tha_- RB: Hey, Blue, wake up and stop dreamin' about girls, would ya? We got work to do.

Blue: Huh? Oh. How did you know?

RB: Well… You were shape-shifting into the forms of a yoshiette and I saw you there…

Blue: … Mind your own business.

RB: …

Blue: …

RB: Wel- BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blue: What the-

RB: Let's get going!

Blue: Hey! Wait up! You can't fly, you know!

RB: Shut up. Why am I always the weak one???

Blue: You asked for it…

RB: How???

Blue: In your mind you were thinking about your samurai-ish (sorry, at first it was ninja, but you changed your mind!!!) armor that you wouldn't mind having, so you got it!

RB: … How did you know???

Blue: My nanos.

RB: DID YOUR NANOS GO INSIDE MY BRAIN?!?!?!?!?

Blue: No. They are physic.

RB: Really? Man, why ARE you the better one!?!?!?

Blue: I just told you.

RB: Yeah, well I wanted it to be better, but NO, you just have to have the nanos!!!

Blue: You never thought of it.

RB: Shut up.

Blue: Let's go now.

We "flew" away to the site of the… crash. There was a giant alien black thingy that was eating all of the Yoshis and turning them into part of the black thing.

RB: I knew it!

Blue: No you didn't.

RB: Shut up.

I shot a big beam at it, but it didn't get hurt in any way! But… The thing blew up into many little pieces that became big after eating the other Yoshis, and then… Everything was slow-mo and quiet. The world was black now… _No… We didn't save them…_ We were teleported into a large UFO shaped… well, UFO. The CoD (Commander of Defense) was there.

CoD (Or Cod, as we call him): I have seen you in action… We came from Eggalathia, the 469th planet from the sun, to help… but we came too late…

Blue: … We failed to stop the black blob…

Cod: Well, this was your first battle, and of course you're not going to beat it!!!

RB: Yeah, well we let all those Yoshis die!!!!!

Cod: True.

Blue: What now?

Cod: The other planets are being taken by the Black.

Blue: WHAT?!?!?! THAT FAST?!??!?!

Cod: Yes. We are sending you two to take it down, planet by planet.

Blue and RB: … But…

Cod: It's actually a massive army, not a black blob. Armies of black Yoshis.

Blue: So… We…

RB: Ok!!! YAAAAYY!!!! Think about it, Blue! Our first meet with Cod, and we have a mission to save the solar system!!! Nice, ain't it???

Blue: … I'm shy, RB.

RB: … Pllllleeeeaaaasssseee?????? And why am I asking you? I should be the leader!

Blue: Well I'm smarter and I'm more powerful.

RB: But your nanos can't help everything.

Blue: … Yeah, well I'm a good tactician, and we only have two people, you know.

Cod: Incorrect. You have our whole Yoshian Solar Army, our Yoshian Space Force, our Yoshian War Committee, our Yoshian Anti-Matter technicians, and our Yoshian SWAT Team. You have all of our elite units, you know.

Blue: But what about the solar system???

Cod: You're SAVING it.

Blue: …

Cod: Good luck. If you need to commence the Black Army's home planet, let me know and I well send a fighting force with you.

Blue: Thank you, sir. I am proud to be a leader…

Cod: Well, of course. You're pretty much invincible, anyways. Both of you.

RB: Not me! Because Blue happens to be uber-powerful!!!

Cod: Can't Blue heal you and revive you?

Blue: I don't know about revive. I haven't tried that… How do you know so much about me???

Cod: I used to be a super-yoshi like you two before. I have lost my powers because I am too old now.

Blue and RB: … Wow…

And so the adventure starts.

Ok, not anywhere Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time any more. This is more "random adventure" now… I hope that you like it, and if you think I'm being unfair to RB, just wait until later. I told you, Zero-Laser. Oh yeah, and Zero-Laser wanted me to do some advertising for him cough so let me tell you that he's written two stories. One about Halo, and another about Megaman. I'm not giving titles, because NO, he can't have the title of THIS story… Hmph Well, I hope you liked this.


End file.
